1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having shared bitline structure and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in semiconductor device design have let to highly integrated devices. The high degree of integration results in features, e.g., conductive lines such as bit lines, that are closely spaced together, which may result in unwanted interactions between adjacent features. For example, closely-spaced bit lines may generate RC delays due to interaction therebetween. Accordingly, there is a need for a device design that reduces or eliminates such unwanted interactions while maintaining a high level of integration. Further, there is a need for a method of manufacturing a highly integrated device that reduces a number of process steps, particularly photolithographic operations.